twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grimm
Mr. Grimm is a character in the Twisted Metal series, he is the and incidentally his bike is also named Mr. Grimm. Following the original Twisted Metal Tournament, Mr. Grimm became the Grim Reaper in 2005 and Calypso has been the only one able to elude him. Also, it seems Calypso made some sort of "deal" with him. Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicle: Ducati Paso / Mr. Grimm A fast, highly maneuverable chopper built to go the distance. Besides handling, this vehicle carries a weapon 'from the other side' Driver: Mr. Grimm A collector of sorts. Tonight, he will claim the one item that has eluded him for years... A man on a mission but for whom? And for what? When Driving Him: His special weapon is the most powerful in the contest. Pick your shots carefully. If you get a hit, you can almost cut your enemy in half. Vehicle Type: Special Weapon: 5/5 * Death Spawn: Scare the life out of your enemies when you launch these spirits 'from the other side'. This weapon fires screaming souls of the restless dead. The most powerful attack in the game. Speed: 4/5 Handling: 3/5 Armor: 1/5 License Plate: SOLTAKR (Soul Taker) Ending: Twisted Metal 2 A ravenous creature of the night, Mr. Grimm exists only to feed off the souls of the unwary. Intent on causing the end of the world, Mr. Grimm is helping Armageddon along by joining the tournament. Vehicle: Suzuki Katana with Sidecar / Mr. Grimm Driver: Mr. Grimm Info: Male Age: ?? Born: ?? :"You live off food. I live off souls. Souls like yours to be exact. When I win this contest, you and everyone else are gonna be my seven course meal. You see, when I win, I'm taking destruction and doom to a whole new level." Vehicle Type: Motorcycle Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 Death Spawn: One of the most powerful Special Weapons of all the vehicles. A vehicle struck by this weapon will have part of their life forced stripped away to be stored for the next shot. Lacking any homing capability, you must plan ahead and aim carefully. Speed: 4/5 License Plate: YURNEXT (You're Next) Voice actor: Bob Ayres Ending: Twisted Metal III Mr. Grimm is the Grim Reaper, a.k.a. Death, a.k.a. That Dude with a 'Tude who can ruin your weekend. He rides on a highly modified hog with a sidecar that his top creature occasionally co-pilots. Vehicle: Harley-Davidson Sportster with Sidecar / Mr. Grimm Driver: Mr. Grimm Info: Male Age: ?? Born: ?? :"My hunger for souls is now insatiable. I've had my fill of mortals. Now I want to feast on the darkest, most powerful soul imaginable. I will become all-powerful. There will be no escaping my wrath. Let the world beware!" Vehicle Type: Motorcycle Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *'Screaming Soul:' A giant skull that shoots out from the front of his bike and smacks into his enemies with a hellish explosion. Speed: 4/5 Info and Ending: Twisted Metal 4 Driver Name: Captain Grimm Demeanor: Evil :"*Squawk!* Revenge! Revenge! Revenge! The clown's soul will dangle from the captain's hook! *Squawk!*" Vehicle Vehicle Type: Pirate Ship Car Handling: 5/5 Armor: 1/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 *'Dread Cannon:' Captain Grimm shoots a fiery cannon ball that sets fire to an opponent and damages them heavily. Bio Age unknown, dead guy, no known home town Judging from Captain Grimm's facial complexion, the only thing that's alive about him is the parrot on his shoulder. This is what Death looks like dressed up for the holidays. He gave up trying to gather a crew for a new pirate ship when every sailor he interviewed dropped dead. So Grimm came up with the idea of a pirate hot rod. "I was in a rut with work and just doing one dead end assignment after another," says Grimm. No one knows what powers the pirate ship car, but a big bore cannon sits where the engine should be. It fires lit cannon balls. Info and Ending: Twisted Metal: Black Mr. Grimm and his best friend, Benny, were drafted into the war when they were only 18 years old. Neither one was prepared for the terror of the Vietnamese jungles. Their army was outnumbered, outclassed and unprepared. Platoon after platoon fought the enemy bravely, but quickly fell. The horrors of each battle tortured the survivors. The screams from nightmares could be heard in the trenches each night. Mr. Grimm and Benny saw their comrades fall ten at a time... they knew that their time would come too. They swore to always watch each others back... Driver Name: Mr. Grimm Blackfield Asylum Patient Profile: VERY DANGEROUS Info: Male Age: 51 Disorder: Posttraumatic stress disorder, cannibalistic tendencies. Treatment: Psychotropic meds, *vegetarian diet*. Avoid eye contact with patient. Wish: Take vengeance on the Vietnamese advisor who captured him and Benny. Voice actor: Unknown Mr. Grimm stole his Commander's armored motorcycle after he had seen him ripped to shreds by friendly fire. Its Special Attack, a scythe once used to clear the fields in Vietnam, now delivers a quick, but explosive death to combatants. It is one of the most powerful Special Attacks available, but it is also one of the most difficult to use. Vehicle Name: Harley-Davidson XA with Sidecar 'Mr. Grimm' Vehicle Type: Armored Motorcycle Control: 10/10 Speed: 10/10 Armor: 2/10 Special Weapon: 10/10 * Sickle: 'One of the most powerful Specials in the game, but also one of the most difficult to aim right. Only a direct hit scores any sort of damage, but it is worth the trouble. -'''Radar Elements-' '''Name on Radar: "Mr. Grimm" Vehicle Blip Color: Red Story In 1971, 18-year-old Mr. Grimm (real name unknown) and his best friend Benny fought in the Vietnam war. During one night-time battle, Benny was shot and gravely wounded. Grimm attempted to treat him, but a Vietnamese soldier gets the drop on him, knocks him out, and captures the two. Grimm and Benny were placed in a 25-feet deep hole. For several days, Benny remained wounded with Grimm constantly asking for help that wouldn't come. One day, a military adviser to the Vietnamese came to see them, who was notorious for his own way of torture: starvation. He threw down a knife, telling Grimm if he wanted food he had to make due with what he can find in the hole, implying that Grimm should kill Benny for food. Grimm knew what he wanted him to do, but he couldn't let him have the satisfaction, however. Benny succumbed to his injuries two days later, and died. Grimm, though hesitant, was left with no other option and began to eat Benny's corpse to survive, thinking "Benny would've understood." Grimm then sewed his comrade's skull into a helmet, which he has been wearing since. Two weeks later, a U.S. platoon of G.Is came to free Grimm, but when they tried to remove the helmet, Grimm killed four of the soldiers before he was brought down. He then was shipped back to the states and placed in Blackfield Asylum, where he has been stuck for 30 years, suffering from nightmares from that horrific event, waiting for the day he would get revenge. One day, a visitor named Calypso came to invite him to his contest, promising if Grimm won, he could get revenge on the man who destroyed his sanity. Grimm couldn't refuse this offer, he enters the contest. Dialogue #''When I win this contest, I'll have my revenge. What he did to me, to my friend,...it ripped my mind apart...'' #''My killing instinct; it's coming back to me now...just like in the war. I'd forgotten how good I am at this...'' #''I have to stay focused on the fight. But every dead body I see brings back the cravings...have I gone insane?'' #''Minion won last year's contest. But I'm not afraid. If I can just find a way past his force field, I can beat him.'' #''God, Benny...I'm so sorry. I shoulda never done what I did. I wish I had died too..'' #''This arena is like the jungle, close quarters. You move in and out quick before the enemy knows what hit 'em.'' #''Will the man who destroyed my mind even recognize me after all this time? I hope he does. I hope he's terrified.'' #''I'm too close. I won't give up. Once I kill this bastard, nothing will stand in my way...'' Ending Mr. Grimm won the contest and saw Calypso to claim his prize. A man of his word, Calypso said that it's time for a reunion. Grimm is presented a room where, bound and gagged to a chair, was the adviser, who Grimm claims that "after all these years... looked exactly the same." He didn't recognize Grimm, but Grimm recognized him, seeing him in his nightmares for 30 years. Calypso has one more prize for Grimm, an axe, intended for "dinner for one". After Grimm kills the adviser, he remarks that over the years Grimm has grown tired of solitary food, and has developed a new craving... for human flesh. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl An overzealous youngster who is obsessed with Halloween! If he wins the contest, he wants Calypso to show him the portal to a mystical place where it is Halloween every day of the year. Driver Name: Mr. Grimm Vehicle Watch out for Mr. Grimm's Special Weapon - a pair of evil jack-o-lanterns launched straight ahead. Vehicle Type: Stunt Motorcycle Armor: 2/10 Acceleration: 6/10 Top Speed: 8/10 Handling: 8/10 Special Weapon: Fires two pumpkins that explode when hitting a vehicle. Ending: Twisted Metal: Head-On Mr. Grimm decides to enter the tournament as a chance for someone else to be the Grim Reaper. It is revealed he was 26 years old when he died. In-game info: Name: Mr. Grimm Age: 26 Height: 5'10 Weight: 180 Voice Actor: '''David Boat '''Backstory: Mr. Grimm is, in fact, the Grim Reaper himself. At some point during his centuries of work, he attempted to devour a soul instead of taking it to its next destination. He then became hooked, so he needed to devour more and more souls. He soon found himself absorbing more souls than he was delivering. This craving drove Mr. Grimm to the point of insanity. Now, realizing he can't take it anymore, Mr. Grimm enters Twisted Metal hoping that Calypso can give someone else the job of being the Grim Reaper. Handling: 10 Armor: 2 Special Weapon: '10 *'Screaming Soul: '''Launches a flaming skull. It only fires straight. '''Speed: 8 Vehicle: Mr. Grimm/Harley-Davidson Softail Custom Ending: Twisted Metal: Lost Vehicle: Mr. Grimm Driver: Mr. Grimm Grimm's taste for human flesh has not abated. Grimm's sanity has not returned. He now spends his nights racing through the streets of Midtown, searching for his next meal while speaking to the rotting skull of his dead friend that he wears as a helmet. In recent years he has begun to think he may actually be the Grim Reaper. Twisted Metal (2012) Mr. Grimm appears in Twisted Metal (2012) as the leader of his own faction, The Skulls. He is still associated with the motorcycle of the game, although it is named Reaper instead of sharing his name. He is also one of the three playable characters in Story Mode, along with Needles Kane and Dollface. Unlike most games, this version of Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper, but an African-American criminal and murderer named Daniel Grimm, whose stuntman father lost his life during a performance. He blames his father's death for the bad life he grew into; thus, he hopes to win the competition in order to prevent his father's death from happening. Mr. Grimm's main opponents are The Dolls, led by Dollface in her own quest to win the competition. Their ultimate weapon, Iron Maiden, attacks him in the final battle, but Mr. Grimm emerges victorious, sending Dollface plummeting to her death in the process. Crashing through the window of Calypso's office, Mr. Grimm demands to be sent back in time so he can save his father. A moment later, he finds himself back in his father's truck, where his father and past self are traveling to the fatal event; unfortunately, his father assumes that he has ill intentions and attacks. The struggle causes the truck to get into an accident with two other vehicles, seemingly killing his father. Thrown from the seat, Mr. Grimm looks up to see his past self with the handgun their father kept under the seat for emergencies. Admitting that he would do the same thing in this situation, Mr. Grimm is shot dead by his own past self, implicitly setting the younger Grimm on his path of darkness. Somehow, the license plate from Grimm's father's truck found its way into Calypso's hands, becoming one of the many items on display in his trophy case. Voice actor: Kenyon Glover Actor (Live action): Kenyon Glover Age: Presumably 30-Years-Old Status: K.I.A (Dead) Scenes: Intro Mid-Story Ending Trivia General *Mr. Grimm is one of three characters to be in every Twisted Metal game (the others being Needles Kane and Calypso). The vehicle itself is one of three vehicles to appear in every game (the other two being Sweet Tooth and Warthog) if Reaper is viewed as Mr. Grimm's signature vehicle. *Mr. Grimm's character was based on The Grim Reaper, and possibly Ghost Rider, a Marvel Comics anti-hero. *''Twisted Metal 2'', Twisted Metal III and Twisted Metal: Black are the only games to feature Mr. Grimm's motorcycle with a side car. *Mr. Grimm was scheduled to be in Twisted Metal: Harbor City with a different design from Twisted Metal: Black.The vehicle kept its design when it was put into Twisted Metal: Head On, where he was given the Screaming Skull special weapon. *There are three games which depict Mr. Grimm as a human: Twisted Metal: Black, Twisted Metal: Small Brawl and Twisted Metal(2012). Twisted Metal III *Mr. Grimm's wish is the same as his wish in the first installment. This makes him the only character in the series to wish for the same thing twice, albeit not in consecutive games. *Four copies of Mr. Grimm's Twisted Metal III info screen can be found in Twisted Metal 4's files under the names "CRUSHER.TIM0," "MOON.TIM0," "RCCAR.TIM0," and "SLAM.TIM0." Twisted Metal 4 *''Twisted Metal 4'' is the only game where Mr. Grimm is not a motorcycle. **This is also the first game in which Mr. Grimm is not the Grim Reaper. *Captain Grimm's Beta name was Pirate. Twisted Metal: Black * His vehicle and overall design was different compared to what was shown in the cutscenes. *''Twisted Metal: Black'' was the first game in the series where Mr. Grimm was a living human. *A producer of 3D and Flash animation created a series of six original Flash "Webisodes" to promote the release of TM:B one was made for Mr. Grimm. *It is interesting to notice that, because Mr. Grimm has a backstory heavily related to the military, he's more suited to be the driver of Warthog instead of the Mr. Grimm motorcycle. Oddly enough, the Warthog of this game doesn't have a war related backstory, but rather of death, the central theme of the Grim Reaper. So in essence, the drivers should have been reversed. *Grimm's taste in human flesh, could be Sweet Tooth's interpretation of how Mr. Grimm is addicted to human souls. *It is unknown what military rank Mr. Grimm was in Vietnam. Though he was most likely a Private as he was 18 at the time. *When Mr. Grimm says his mind must be split in two and puts on the helmet, the sound that plays is the same that was used for Mr. Grimm's special from Twisted Metal 2. Twisted Metal: Small Brawl *In Twisted Metal: Small Brawl, the "portal" that Mr. Grimm enters resembles a porta-potty. **In addition, once Mr. Grimm screams as he finds the monsters, muffled crunching sounds can be heard as the lights of the portal turn off, implying that he met a gruesome demise. Twisted Metal (2012) *In Twisted Metal (2012), Dollface makes a joke about killing Mr. Grimm and wearing his skull as a helmet. This is an allusion to his character in Twisted Metal: Black. *The car that Mr. Grimm's father's truck crashes into appears to be Dollface's yellow convertible sports car. It is unknown if this is an intentional plot point or if it's just a random car model that the developers chose. **However, if it is indeed a plot point, then it would have made sense as to why Dollface is angry at Mr. Grimm and wanted to kill him. *Mr. Grimm should, in theory, be the most experienced of the drivers, due to his history as a stuntman. *Initial response to Mr. Grimm in Twisted Metal (2012) was highly negative, with many fans criticizing the new design as being uninteresting and "lame," and the furthest away from Grimm's original design. *His appearance might be somewhat of a reference to Voodoo, as practitioners will sometimes paint their faces to look like skulls. *Mr. Grimm's backstory shares similarities with the 2007 movie Ghost Rider, where the son of a famous stuntman, who died in the middle of a stunt, becomes a skull-headed motorcycle driver. Quotes Twisted Metal (1995) (Lost Ending) *''"Greetings, Calypso!"'' *''"I am the winner, and you are my prize! I want your soul!"'' *''"There will be no deal this time!"'' Twisted Metal 2 *''"I'm here for my prize, Calypso!"'' *''"I need souls, you must know!"'' *''"Please, Calypso! Accelerate the process! Do whatever it takes to make them die faster!!"'' *''"Feed me, please! I need souls!"'' Twisted Metal: Black *''"In here, you lose track of time; hours melt into days; days melt into years; 30 years in my case."'' *''"After spending so much time in solitary, I should‘ve been getting better."'' *''"But in my heart, I knew deep down that there would be no cure for what happened to me, but I kept on hoping."'' *''"I knew if I waited long enough, I would get revenge on the man who destroyed my mind."'' *''"But I could only wait so long. Every day, the visions got worse."'' *''"At this point, I wouldn’t be able to tell reality from my nightmares."'' *''"But then one day, my life changed."'' *''"He calls himself Calypso. He said he ran a contest. Winner take all."'' *''"In my case, first prize would be getting even with the man who stole my sanity."'' *''"How could I refuse? I agreed to play."'' *''"I never thought about the war in years. All the drugs and the therapy couldn’t get me to talk about what I’ve been through."'' *''"It was 1971 again, and I was back in ‘Nam."'' *''"They say the mind twists and bends in order to deal with the horrors of life... I think my mind bent so much it snapped in two."'' Twisted Metal: Head-On *''"I need...my fix!"'' *''"No! Calypso, I can't take it anymore!"'' *''"I don't want to be the reaper of souls anymore!"'' *''"For my prize, I want you to turn someone else into the Dark Collecter so I can live a human life."'' *''"I'm free! Thank you, Calypso, I'm free!"'' Twisted Metal (2012) * "I gotta admit... I would've shot that motherfucker, too." Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal III Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters Category:Twisted Metal (1995) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Males Category:Deceased